Filtration is needed in order to purify fluids to protect equipment. Filtration is used in, for example, internal combustion engine systems, hydraulic systems, compressors, generators, and others. In typical systems, the filtration is accomplished by using a filter device having some sort of filtration media. After a period of use, the filter media becomes clogged and the restriction across the media rises to an unacceptable level. At that time, the filter device needs to be serviced. In some systems, the entire filter device is disposed of and replaced with a new filter device. In some systems, only certain internal components of the filter device are replaced. Still in other systems, the filter media is merely cleaned out.
One type of filter is a “spin-on filter.” Spin-on filters are disposable units, which typically include a single-use housing holding a permanently mounted, non-replaceable filter element (or filter cartridge). The canister holding the filter cartridge is usually spun onto a filter head by threaded engagement. The liquid to be cleaned passes from the filter head and into the housing for filtering. The cleaned liquid exits the housing the re-enters the filter head. After some period of use, the spin-on canister filter is removed from the filter head and is discarded. A new spin-on canister filter is then mounted onto the filter head.
Ways to reduce the manufacturing cost and the convenience and ease of use continue to be desirable. Improvements in other areas for filtration devices, methods of assembly, and methods of use also are desirable.